Another Side Love Story
by jundyu2pmlover
Summary: First Time After JYP Party ep 3!


[Sohee POV]

Aku sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria. Ya dia adalah oppa kesayanganku. Sejak aku berumur 12 tahun, aku yang dari keluarga broken home dan ikut dengan ayahku, menjadi seorang JYP trainee. Sedangkan pria ini menjadi trainee saat berusia 17 tahun, saat aku sudah berusia 13 tahun. Trainee-trainee Jyp lain sangat baik padaku, mereka mengurusiku dengan perhatian karena aku yang punya hobi menyendiri. Namun oppa kesayanganku ini berbeda. Sejak awal dia menjadi trainee, dia langsung dekat dengan semua trainee karena kepribadiannya yang humoris dan cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Bahkan denganku yang suka menyendiri saja, dia bisa dengan cepat beradaptasi denganku. Semenjak saat itu aku sering "menempel" padanya. Jika ada acara-acara yang dibuat oleh JYPE, aku selalu bersamanya. Untuk acara-acara tidak resmipun seperti misalnya, saat kami, trainee-trainee JYP sekedar berjalan-jalan, aku pasti akan menempel terus padanya. Dia adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang sangat kusenangi. Sampai-sampai kakak perempuanku satu-satunya akhirnya ikut dekat dengannya. Sekarang, kuberitahu kalian siapa nama oppaku ini. Namanya Kim Junsu, si pemilik suara terindah menurutku.

"Oppaaa, aku takut untuk tampil kali ini. Aku takut nanti ada beberapa nada yang salah saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini..." kataku gugup.

"Tenang saja, dongsaeng kesayanganku. Kau pasti bisaaa, kau kan kesayangan para trainee JYP," jawabnya menenangkanku.

Aku terus menggenggam tangannya tanpa melepasnya sedikitpun. Akhirnya tibalah kami di tempat pertunjukan JYPE trainee. Setelah mengurus makeup dan outfit, tibalah giliranku untuk tampil. Aku sangat gugup sekarang. Lalu ada sebuah tangan dari belakang yang merangkulku sambil mengusap-usap Junsu-oppa. Dia terlihat sangat santai dan tidak memikirkan pertunjukannya nanti. Ya apa yang harus dia khawatirkan, vokalnya selalu sempurna saat pertunjukan seperti ini huuuh.

"Ayolaah, Sohee jangan gugup seperti itu. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa tampil memuaskan." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan kata-kata penyemangat dari oppa kesayanganku akhirnya aku berhasil tampil dengan memuaskan. Semua trainee coach JYPE memujiku, terutama karena gerakan koreoku yang tanpa cela. Saat turun panggung, aku langsung memeluk Junsu-oppa yang sudah menungguku di backstage. Dia hanya tertawa saat melihatku bergelantungan padanya selama beberapa saat. Bagaimana dengan penampilan Junsu-oppa malam itu? Jangan ditanya. Semua trainee pun iri dengan kekuatan vokalnya yang kuat dan stabil. Ya, Junsu-oppaku memang terbaik dalam hal menyanyi. Aku kembali memeluknya saat dia selesai tampil. Tubuhnya yang hangat selalu kurindukan, saat itu aku merasa Junsu-oppa selalu berada di sampingku.

[JR POV]

Astagaaa, aku benar-benar tak percaya. Sohee-noona sekarang memelukku di pinggang! Apa ini?! Mungkin akhirnya Tuhan mengasihaniku atas cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku selama bertahun-tahun! Yang jelas, aku sangat shock sekarang, namun aku tidak mau bergerak, takut nanti Sohee-noona akan merubah posisi tidurnya dan tidak memelukku lagi... dia masih bersandar di bahuku, membuat wajahnya berada di dekatku. Kulit wajahnya yang mulus mengingatkanku kenapa dia selalu disebut si "kulit bayi". Aigooo, Tuhan dengarkanlah doaku sekarang, aku hanya ingin Sohee-noona menjadi istriku, menjadi pendamping hidupku...

[Sohee POV]

Aaah. Aku memimpikan Junsu-oppa lagi barusan. Ya, aku memang sering memimpikannya. Barusan, aku memimpikan masa-masa dulu, saat aku dan Junsu-oppa masih menjadi trainee. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, aku tidur bersender pada pundak Jinyoungie dan... Jinyoungie pun sudah tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepalaku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana untuk mengubah posisi sekarang, aku takut akan membangunkan Jinyoungie. Dan sekarang, aku menemukan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi... aku tidur sambil memeluk Jinyoungie! Ini pasti karena barusan aku bermimpi memeluk Junsu-oppa -_- Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku di Jinyoungie, dan entah kenapa refleks Jinyoungie mengangkat kepalanya dari kepalaku dan berganti bersender ke arah sebaliknya. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya. Aku mengecek keadaan sekitar. Semua artis-artis JYP tidur... aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah-wajah lelah dan lugu keluarga besarku ini saat sedang tidur.

Lalu mataku tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan. Aku sudah tau Junsu-oppa duduk dengan Suzy tadi, dan sekarang... mereka tertidur dengan posisi Suzy menyenderkan kepala di dada Junsu-oppa dan Junsu-oppa memeluknya dari belakang. APA-APAAN INI?! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Pikiranku langsung tak karuan.

[JR POV]

Aku terbangun karena ada suara-suara aneh di sekitarku. Ketika aku membuka mataku, ternyata itu Sohee-noona yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat agak gelisah dan bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya... wajahnya agak kalut.

"Noona, waeyo? Apa kau habis mimpi buruk?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hmm... ya, bisa dibilang begitu Jinyoungie..." jawabnya. Raut wajah Sohee-noona sangat sedih, membuatku ingin memeluknya langsung saat itu juga untuk menenangkannya.

"Memang kau mimpi apa noona? Ceritalah padaku, siapa tau akan membuatmu lebih lega." tawarku sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan saja Jinyoungie... sekalian nanti ku traktir kau makan." ujar Sohee-noona sambil tersenyum sedih.

Tak terasa pesawat kami sudah mendarat di Incheon Airport. Artis-artis JYP Nation lain segera pulang ke dorm masing-masing namun ada juga yang melanjutkan schedule di Korea, seperti anak-anak 2pm. Saat aku sedang berjalan bersama manager dan Jaebum-hyung, tak sengaja aku melihat Junsu-hyung dan Suzy di tempat tersembunyi di sekitar airport. Astagaaa... barusan Junsu-oppa sepertinya pamit dan mencium Suzy di bibir lalu mengecup dahi Suzy cepat lalu memeluknya. Apa ini? Apa mereka benar-benar resmi berpacaran sekarang? Omooo~~~~~

Tadinya aku berniat ingin menghampiri mereka, namun Junsu-hyung keburu pergi buru-buru menyusul anggota 2pm lainnya. Apa ini juga berarti hyung-hyung 2pm lainnya sudah tau mengenai hubungan mereka? Aaah mereka ini membuatku penasaran. Besok-besok sajalah aku toh pasti akan bertemu atau telfonan dengan Suzy. Nanti baru akan kuinterogasi dia fufufu.

[Sohee POV]

Aku masih memikirkan apa yang kulihat di pesawat tadi. Mungkinkah Junsu-oppa dan Suzy... Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku kembali menenangkan pikiranku sambil berjalan bersama manajer dan para member Wonder Girls. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Junsu-oppa berlari menuju member-member 2pm dan Minjae-oppa (manajer 2pm). Aku segera memanggilnya,

"Junsu-oppa!" Junsu-oppa langsung menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihatku. Dia menungguku menghampirinya. Aku segera merangkul pinggangnya sambil berjalan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali oppa? Apa kau ada jadwal setelah ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Sohee, hari ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan untuk iklan bersama member lainnya. Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Tadinya aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu," kataku tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin curhat masalah namja-namja yang mengejarmu?" tanyanya jahil.

"Apa-apaan oppa. Aku kan tidak pernah mau membicarakan hal ituuuu," Aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku, padahal di dalam hati aku tersenyum melihat tingkah oppa kesayanganku ini.

"Ayolah Sohee... aku penasaran dengan tingkah Heechul-hyung," katanya sambil menyolek-nyolek pipiku.

Tiba-tiba Minjae-oppa memanggil Junsu-oppa untuk cepat menyusul mereka. Aku baru sadar ternyata daritadi aku dan Junsu-oppa berjalan lambaaaat sekali. Haha aku dan Junsu-oppa lalu segera memisahkan diri dan berjalan ke van masing-masing. Ia berjanji akan menelfonku nanti malam...

Keesokan harinya.

[JR POV]

Hari ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan di salah satu majalah fashion bersama JB-hyung dan Yubin-noona. Namun daritadi ada satu hal yang membebani pikiranku. Penyebabnya adalah siapa lagi kalau bukan Suzy. Ya, daritadi pagi sekitar jam 10, dia menelfon hpku terus. Sebenarnya aku penasaran ada apa dengannya, namun kalau kuangkat sekarang sebelum pemotretanku ini selesai, pasti aku tak bisa mendengar ceritanya lengkap karena Suzy biasanya lama jika bercerita, jadi kuputuskan untuk menelfonnya kembali saat jam makan siang.

"Suzy-ah, kenapa kau menelfonku terus dari tadi pagi? Sebegitu rindukah kau padaku?" sapaku to the point.

"Enak saja, aku ada cerita tau. Lagipula, kenapa kau daritadi tak mengangkat telfonku?!" tanya Suzy berapi-api.

"Hehe miaan, tadi aku ada pemotretan bersama JB-hyung dan Yubin-noona. Kau mau cerita apa? Apa tentang Junsu-hyung? Kebetulan sekali aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan kalian!"

"Oh pantas sajaaa, yasudah pemotretanmu sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di coffee shop dekat kantor? Aku ingin cerita banyaaak." ujar Suzy dengan nada yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Sesampainya aku disana, Suzy sudah duduk di sofa pojok coffee shop langganan artis-artis JYP Nation ini. Aku segera duduk di depannya. Setelah memesan satu cup frapuchino, aku segera menodong Suzy bercerita tentang kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Junsu-hyung.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya begitulaaah. Kau tau, aku duduk bersama Junsu-oppa di pesawat saat kita kembali ke Korea. Kau pasti tak tau karena kau sibuk heboh duduk bersama Sohee-unnie." kata Suzy sarkas. Sial benar dia masih sempat meledekku.

"Ya biarlah, lalu bagaimana di pesawat? Pasti begitu romantis haha."

"Hehe yaaap. Tapi kau juga asik dengan Sohee-unnie. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa dengan begitu santainya mengajak Sohee-unnie ngobrol dan berdekatan seperti itu dengannya. Aigooo aku bangga padamu, akhirnya setelah penantian terlalu lama..." ujar Suzy mulai lebay.

"YA! Kau ini... kenapa jadi meledekku terus?! Sekarang kau ceritakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Junsu-oppa!" kataku dengan pipi memerah, namun sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa dikatakan sekarang aku dan Junsu-oppa pacaran. Dia sudah bilang kalau kami sudah resmi sekarang dan akupun mengiyakannya. Namun aku dan dia sepakat untuk menutupi hubungan kami dulu dari member-member dan JYP Nation lainnya..." cerita Suzy terus terang.

"Apa? Chukkaeee Suzy!" refleks aku pindah ke sofanya dan memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya.

"Neee, haha lalu sekarang menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku? Ya kau teruskan saja hubungan ini. Junsu-oppa orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian kan. Dia juga sangat menjaga orang-orang yang disayanginya dan... yang paling penting... kau takkan pernah bosan jika bersamanya haha kurestui kau dengannya." kataku sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Wajah Suzy kemerahan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Aaah enaknya dia sekarang, sudah menemukan oppa yang tepat untuk menjaganya setiap saat. Padahal, tadinya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas oppa dan dongsaeng, namun karena kejadian malam itu... semua berubah. Haha mungkin ini memang namanya takdir. Tak pernah bisa ditebak hidup ini akan membawa kita kemana.

Setelah pulang dari coffee shop tadi, aku memutuskan untuk menelfon Sohee-noona. Ya, setelah tadi dipanas-panasi oleh Suzy, aku berniat untuk menagih janji Sohee-noona untuk mentraktirku. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat bunyi nada sambung terdengar. Astagaaaa, benarkah aku akan menelfonnya sekarang?

"Annyeong Hasseo?"

Matilah aku.

[Sohee POV]

Aku segera mengangkat telfon di hpku. Telfon dari nomer yang tidak kukenal. Siapa ya? Yasudahlah ku angkat saja.

"Annyeong Hasseo?" sapaku.

Lama tak terdengar suara, sekitar 5 detik, lalu terdengar suara lelaki membalas sapaanku.

"Ne, Sohee-noona, Annyeong Hasseo..."

Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. JR kah?

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku sopan.

"Aku Jinyoungie, noona." jawabnya sama sopan.

"Ooooh haha benar ternyata. Tadinya aku sudah menebak ini suaramu. Ada apa Jinyoungie?" tanyaku.

"Kau mengenali suaraku, noona? Haha aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu untuk mentraktirku makan setelah banyak menolongmu di Jepang. Bagaimana?" katanya dengan nada hangat.

"Ohyaaa, kau benar. Hmm bagaimana kalau kumasakkan kau makanan saja? Aku baru pulang dari beberapa jadwal jadi mungkin tidak akan bisa pergi makan diluar." kataku semangat.

"Kau mau memasak untukku, noona? Haha baiklaah aku mau, dimana? Tapi kau tidak capek kan noona?" tanya JR perhatian. Dongsaeng imutku ini memang punya rasa perhatian yang tinggi. Aku suka caranya memperhatikan seseorang seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Jinyoungieee, baiklah datang saja ke dorm malam ini. Aku janji akan membuatkanmu makanan yang enakkk!" kataku meyakinkannya.

"Neee noona, annyeong!" katanya ceria lalu aku menutup telfonnya sambil tersenyum. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajah imut JR yang lucu saat menelfonku. Haha aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sekarang.

[JR POV]

Aku menutup telfonku. Aku senang sekali dengan jawaban Sohee-noona barusan! Dia malah ingin memasakkanku makanan pula. Aduh rasanya aku ingin melompat-lompat ketika berjalan menuju taksi. Aku segera menuju dorm dan bercerita heboh ke Jaebum-hyung yang tadinya sedang tidur sambil memeluk guling. Dengan setengah bangun dia memelukku dan malah melanjutkan tidurnya sambil memelukku dan menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. Astaga-_- aku segera kembali mendorong badan Jaebum-hyung untuk tidur di kasur, lalu aku menonton tv di ruang tv dorm kami. Sekitar jam 6, aku mengsms Sohee-noona.

"Noona, jam berapa aku datang ke dormmu?"

Tak berapa lama smsku langsung dibalas. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku langsung merah saat hpku berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk.

"Aku sekarang sudah ada di dorm kok. Kau mau kumasakkan apa Jinyoungie? Masakan korea atau western? Hahaha."

Nah ini dia calon istri yang baik, pikirku. Sudah cantik, imut, pintar memasak pula. Huuuf

"Bagaimana kalau western saja? Aku sedang ingin cheseeburger, noona?"

Tak sampai 3 menit ada balasan sms.

"Kebetulan, aku juga sedang ingin memakan cheeseburger. Baiklah akan kubuatkan. Hati hati di jalan yah."

Aku melonjak kegirangan dan langsung mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi. Tepat saat itu, Jaebum-hyung keluar dari kamar dan juga akan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung! Aku duluan yang mandi, aku mau pergiiii!" ujarku melesat mendahuluinya masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

"Aisshhh, Jinyoungie memang kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jaebum-hyung masih di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kan tadi aku sudah ceritaaaa, aku mau ke dorm Wonder Girls dan makan bersama Sohee-noona."

"BENARKAH? Waaa enak sekali kau! Yasudah aku makan malam bersama member 2pm saja malam ini. Atau aku akan main ke dorm Miss A sekalian." ujar Jaebum-Hyung.

"Okeeee!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jam 7 malam aku siap dan berangkat bersama Jaebum-hyung dengan naik taksi. Tadinya kami mau diantar manajer kami, namun kami kasian melihatnya kecapekan dan masih butuh tidur jadi kami lebih baik menggunakan taksi saja. Aku lalu turun duluan untuk menuju dorm Wonder Girls, sementara Jaebum-hyung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dorm 2pm.

Jantungku berdetak cepat saat aku menuju dorm WG. Tak karuan rasanya. Aku memencet bel, lalu terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki dari dalam dan pintu segera dibuka. Ternyata Sohee-unnie yang membukakan pintunya sendiri. Aku pun terdiam mematung di depan pintu saat melihat Sohee-noona.


End file.
